


The fastest way to your heart

by Smallkitten713



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Mention of self harm in future chapters, Mpreg, Oliver is not the green arrow, barry is not the flash but still has superspeed, potential mention of past abuse in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallkitten713/pseuds/Smallkitten713
Summary: Barry Allen is the fastest man alive and has always dreamt about finding his Prince Charming but has had no luck in love.Nathan Queen is the  son of billionaire Oliver Queen who   just moved to central city due to personal problems,and doesn't believes in love. What will happen when two different worlds collide?





	The fastest way to your heart

Chapter 1 (The mysterious stranger)

Nathan's P.OV  
As the sound of my alarm clock burst through my ears I quickly Check the time on my phone 7:15 

"Oh crap I'm going to be late for work again " I say out loud . This will be the second time it happens this week so I take a quick shower ,put on my on my work uniform,and grab my car keys.  
*Skip car ride*  
"I'm here" i announce to my coworkers slightly out of breath  
"It's about time Nate you are 10 minutes late where have you been?" Says my best friend Iris west who also happens to be my boss and the owner of Jitters.Iris and I have know each other our whole lives we met when her dad and my dad were working together on a meta human case and we became inseparable ever since.  
" I know Iris i slept in"I said casually liken I have never been late to work.  
"Again Nate?this is the second time this week if you keep coming late everyday I'm gonna have to fire you" she says coldly  
"Whatever I promise it won't happen again"I said a little frustrated as I went to my work area and started brewing some coffee.  
" Don't forget that you have to close  up tonight" said one of my coworkers.  
"I know I'm not new " I spat slightly annoyed  
As I continued to make coffee  I could still feel her  glaring at me whenever she thinks I'm not looking.

*Three hours later*

"Hey Nate you are working cashier for the rest of the day" Iris said firmly and walked away clearly still mad at me for being late today .she is still mad about men being late ? Talk about holding a grudge geesh I thought to myself.  
"But what about Ariana? I thought  she was doing cashier today" I said out loud confused  because Ariana always did cashier on Saturdays  
"She called in sick today "  replied One of my coworkers Steven.  
"Okay" I said with a sigh  
Luckily today was pretty slow which I found strange since Saturdays are usually packed  
As I looked at the door a  costumer walked in and approached me. At that moment I  saw the most handsome man I have ever seen everything about him was perfect but what stood out to me was his hazel eyes that locked with mine  goddamn he's hot I wonder if he would want to go on a date with me? Nah he probably has a girlfriend .and besides there's no way he's gay I thought to myself  and yes as you already figured I am gay.  
"Hi welcome to jitters may  i take your order?" I said finally snapping out of my daydream.  
" Hi can I have a flash Expreso please" he said with a smile that would make any girl or boy melt.  
"Coming right up sir" I replied shyly  
When I gave him his drink  and our hands slightly touched I could feel sparks of electricity going through my entire body  and I could feel my jeans starting to tighten. Control yourself Nathan it's just a guy. I said to myself  
"Thank you I'm Barry by the way " he said holding out his hand  
"I'm Nathan nice to meet you Barry" I said shaking his hand feeling that spark of electricity again.  
"Hey are you doing anything next Friday?"Barry asked  
" No I don't think so why? I asked feeling my face start to heat up.Am I blushing? Oh my god I'm acting like such a girl.  
"Do you want to hang out and watch a movie with me? So we can get to know each other?" Barry asked rubbing the back of his neck  
"Yes I would love to" I replied quickly  
"Great I'll pick you up at 6" he said excitedly and walked away with his coffe.


End file.
